


Clearing Things Up

by jewboykahl



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempt at Humor, Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, High School, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, cries in cryle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewboykahl/pseuds/jewboykahl
Summary: Based off of the dialogue prompt:"How do I know that they like me like that?""You would think with your IQ you would be able to figure this out on your own."_Kyle is worried that after months of flirting with Craig his feelings are unrequited when he is being avoided, but he quickly finds that there had been a misunderstanding.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: JBK and Lotus Cryle One Shots





	Clearing Things Up

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 bitches!!! yay!

“Why don’t you just go over there and talk to him?” Kenny blurts, interrupting Kyle on minute five of his monologue. They point a finger to the tallest boy in their grade, having lunch with his friend group a few tables away. “He’s… just right there.”

“I—” Kyle starts, glancing over at the subject of his rambling.

It has been nearly six months that Kyle and Craig were in an increasingly serious flirtationship that had begun once both joined the Comic Book Club (that only lasted for a month) and found they shared incredibly similar ideals when it came to the genre and movie adaptation—and that both of their hearts primarily belonged to _Star Wars_. Comic Book Club became reoccurring study sessions that ran longer and longer. The past few weeks, however, Craig had blown Kyle off, leaving him to wonder if he was ultimately uninterested in him or if he had done something to offend him or _something_.

Kyle narrows his eyes at the blond sat across from him, “That is _astute_ , Ken, but you can’t just go up and talk to Craig Tucker. He’s like—the worst person to have a serious one-on-one conversation with.”

Kenny cocks an eyebrow, “And you know this because you’ll have a ton of one-on-one conversations about the nature of your relationship with him?”

Stan peers up from his iPhone to weigh in after radio silence while Kyle blathered on. He adds, “You could at least try, dude. I mean, I think you probably know him better than anyone at this point.”

While the though gives Kyle’s heart a quick flutter, he highly doubts it. He shakes his head and bites a baby carrot in half. “I’d be genuinely surprised if I knew or cared half as much as Clyde.”

“Yeah, after him and Tweek broke up, I always kinda thought they’d end up together.” Kenny comments with a smirk, glancing over to find Clyde unsurprisingly sat right up beside their object of interest.

Stan scoffs, “No way, dude, Clyde likes boobs way too much. Specifically, Bebe’s boobs,”

Kenny reels their head over to Stan with a playful smirk, “You should know better than anyone people can go both ways.”

Stan flushes and smiles slightly, refocusing on Kyle when the redhead gives them a childish _blugh_ in response. He shakes his head, “I vote you just go talk to him. You’ve been torturing yourself all week wondering whether or not he’s into you. He definitely is, and he probably got freaked out because he realized you’re way too good for him.”

Kyle rolls his eyes, grins, “That is how it happens in all of my idealized relationships.”

“I could go talk to him if ya want,” Kenny offers with a wink.

“That’s actually the exact opposite of what I want to happen,” Kyle assures with a deadly serious glare fixed on Kenny. He would put it nowhere past them to do so and to accidently-on-purpose be incredibly crass about it. “let me take my slow, calculated steps in peace.”

Kenny snorts, “Ky, you’ve no clue how painful that is for me to watch. At least let me get him over here! All I have to do is sit next to him and open my mouth, he’ll be lookin’ for a new spot in no time.”

Kyle gestures for Kenny to remain seated. “No! It’s not like I want to have this conversation in the middle of the cafeteria, let alone in front of Stan and this _insane_ person.”

Kenny follows Kyle’s thumb to Cartman beside him. The blond shrugs, chuckles, “He’s got his earbuds in!”

“He’s listening to Mariah Carey to _calm himself down_ before his debate with Wendy—which isn’t even actually a thing, they’re just learning about Containment in history class today and he thinks she’ll have something to say.”

“And she _will_!” Kenny defends humorously.

Stan lets out a laugh and nudges Kenny’s side. “C’mon, man, let Kyle and Craig have the world’s most boring relationship in peace.”

“Sort of thank you, Stanley.” Kyle grumbles.

He finds himself stealing far too many glances at the back of Craig’s head for the remainder of the lunch period, trying and failing tog distract himself with other topics of conversation and the somewhat unsettling hums of “Always Be My Baby” sounding from Cartman beside him. It is difficult to clear him mind of thoughts of Craig, however, especially considering the other boy has been on his mind all school year.

What truly cripples him is the possibility that Craig does not actually feel the same way. Though they have an undeniable connection, agree on almost everything, understand one another’s humor, have similar interests and hobbies, are on the same intellectual level, Kyle worries that his physical appearance may not be up to par for Craig.

Craig is, for all intents and purposes, _perfect_. He’s been blessed with long, gorgeous legs that give him a height advantage over everyone in their grade, as well as an incredibly handsome face and thick, immaculately styled black hair. Kyle’s favorite feature if his is his large, round hazel eyes. Though generally half-hooded by his listless gaze, Kyle often gained the rare honor of seeing them wide and animated, gushing about something he’s passionate about.

But not only is Craig _perfect_ , but fabulously, flamboyantly, stylishly _gay_. Everyday he wears some kind of combination of a crisp, patterned, button down shirt, leather or jean jacket, ironed jeans or chinos, and a plethora of variously colored Vans. It has been obvious since they were in the second grade that Craig is a homosexual, and now that he’s embraced his identity and groomed it into his own, unique style, he was absolutely unstoppable.

Kyle on, on the other hand, is either dressed in a basketball uniform or a plain pullover or sweater. It is clear he does not do much in way of self-care, especially when it comes to his unruly auburn hair that is perpetually hidden under some kind of hat. Kyle considers his appearance an acquired taste; and he is definitely far more _filthy-little-boyish_ than Craig. People will undoubtedly be quite surprised if and when Kyle comes out as not entirely straight.

Though he would never actually go through with letting Kenny loose on the situation, a huge part of him does want the BandAid to be pulled off. As he goes about the remainder of his with a plan in his head to confront Craig about the situation.

_

Thankfully, today is Thursday, a day in which marching band and basketball practice both end at 7:30P.M. How the South Park Cows have made it into the first round of championships is absolutely beyond Kyle, considering he is the best and tallest player on the team—at only six feet tall and averaging ten points per game. Being forced to drag out their season in order to cheer on the basketball team was something that Craig continuously complained about, though he maintained that he was impressed by Kyle’s miracle-inducing talent and leadership skills.

Kyle throws a sweatshirt over his sweaty jersey and a beanie over his even sweatier red, jew-fro. He would feel much worse about himself, but each time he has seen Craig after marching band, the sousaphone player is also doused in perspiration. He dodges a few conversations from his teammates and exits the locker room and heads down the hall. The band room is also situated in the basement of the high school, thankfully for the Kyle’s shortness of breath caused by running Suicides at practice. Though, the adrenaline pumping through his veins at the prospect of confronting Craig about feelings is arguably enough to carry him all across _town_.

As if fate truly wants Kyle to either completely embarrass himself or have a boyfriend, Craig is sat in solitude on a fold-away chair in the band room, working on getting his massive, brass instrument into its case. Kyle’s stomach fills with butterflies as he makes his presence known by walking deeper into the room. Craig’s eyes flick up to acknowledge the new presence, and quickly dart back downward as he greets, “Hey, Red.”

“Hey, Tucker.” Kyle returns, slipping his hands into the pouch of his hoodie. He curses Craig for appearing completely sweat-free and curiously already clad in his peacoat and knit slouch beanie. Kyle deduces that they must have practiced on the football field. “Got a second?”

“Thousands,” Craig deadpans and flips his instruments case shut.

Kyle chuckles, taking a few steps nearer. His heart beats must harder when Craig puts his weight onto his feet, but he still avoids Kyle’s gaze. He clears his throat and starts, “So, it’s been a little bit since we hung out.”

Craig takes a second to respond—perhaps thinking the statement was rhetorical. He shrugs, “Yeah, I have been sort of busy lately. I’m sure you found someone to fill the void.”

Kyle cannot tell is this is an observation or accusation, but he intends to find out. “Why would you say that?”

He watches Craig drag the sousaphone case into a small storage closet containing a myriad of other brass instruments owned or in use by other members of the marching band. When he comes back into view, Kyle can finally detect those pretty hazels again. Craig shrugs, “You have been busy with Kenny and Stan since the beginning of time. Especially Stan.”

His tone is laced with bitterness. Kyle cannot decide _why_. He starts to become slightly offended by the allegation he does not understand. Crossing his arms over his chest, he replies, “Well, he is my best friend. They are my best friends—what do they have to do with anything?”

Craig shrugs again, signifying that he is feigning for nonchalance, “I’m just saying, I’m sure I wasn’t missed.”

Kyle clicks his tongue, reverting his eyebrows to their usual annoyed or accusatory height, “Do you _want_ to be missed?”

It is Craig’s turn to fold his arms over his chest. Their eyes lock in a way that tells Kyle _Yes_ , though he contradicts, “Sure, Kyle. I want nothing more than for you to miss me even though we see each other every day at school. Why are you acting weird?”

“What do you mean?! You’re the one that’s avoiding me!”

The taller boy creases his eyebrows together. “I’m talking to you right now, aren’t I?”

Kyle rolls his eyes, “You canceled on me twice and have been actively _avoiding_ me in the hallways. And you ignored my text about playing Call of Duty!”

“I’m sorry you’re so obsessed with me, but I don’t see how that’s my problem. Seems like Stan’s problem more than anything.”

“Why are you so obsessed with Stan?! What did he do to you?”

Craig falters, swallowing in a way that is visible and telling. “I literally don’t care about any of you, I just know you two have a thing.”

Kyle laughs. He cannot even help himself—it is a quick, shrill laughter before he reads the room and contains his amusement. “I’m sorry that’s just—Oh, god,” He cannot help himself; he is cracking up. He cups a hand over his mouth and feels a lot better when an amused smirk graces Craig’s lips. He rolls his eyes and Kyle finally composes himself enough to ask, “Why would you think I have a thing with _Stan_?”

Craig gestures towards him, “You told me that he’s your _favorite person_ and you would _do anything for him_!”

Kyle lets out another laugh and shakes his head. “Dude, he’s like my brother. I have no interest in him whatsoever. In fact, I’m pretty sure him and Kenny are gonna get together anytime.”

“Really?” Craig raises an eyebrow. “Well, I really misread that situation.”

“Yeah, you did,” Kyle nods, steps a bit closer. “besides, I really like someone else.”

His heart is back to slamming against his ribcage—especially when Craig takes a step to close the gap between them. He appears relieved, and graces Kyle with a rare, genuine smile, and wide hazels. He asks, “Who might that be?”

Kyle shrugs, peers away playfully, “Oh, just this really hot, tall guy I’ve been hanging out with a lot lately… he’s kind of an idiot and somehow didn’t pick up on my borderline blatant flirting for months and thought I was in love with my best friend, but…”

They are standing just before one another, Kyle craning his neck slightly to maintain eye contact. He relishes in the light blush that invades Craig’s cheeks and the way his lips curl when he whispers, “That guy sounds like a dumbass.”

“Total dumbass,” Kyle confirms jokingly, glancing down at Craig’s hands resting awkwardly at his sides. He takes a leap of faith and grabs one, darting his eyes back up to Craig’s, smiling when Craig grasps his fingers. “But I still really like him… How do I know if he likes me like that?”

Craig gives him a faux-exasperated look, perking his head to the side, “You would think with your IQ you would be able to figure this out on your own.”

“You’re the one who thought I was interested in Stan!” Kyle snaps.

Craig smirks, raises his free hand to touch his chest, “So it’s me?”

“Of course it is, you fucking walnut,” Kyle grumbles, frees his hand from Craig’s grasp to throw both arms around his neck. He leans up and crashes their lips together, instantly satisfied with the softness and the relief of several months of pent-up sexual tension.

Craig’s hands smooth out against Kyle’s back and draw him closer. He lengthens the kiss by keeping Kyle there and parting his lips slightly. It is still too soon that they draw away from one another, heavy breaths mixing as their foreheads touch. Kyle dares to open his eyes and catch a glimpse of the happiest expression he has ever seen Craig wear. His heart swells with pride and joy.

“Did you just call me a walnut?” Craig inquires, the question chased by a soft chuckle.

“I think so,” Kyle laughs quietly, happily accepting another chaste kiss on the lips before retorting, “you definitely deserved it, so just shut up and kiss me.”

“Gladly,” Craig hums, leaning in to press his lips to the redhead’s yet again.

Kyle ignores the fact that it’s nearly eight o’clock and they are still hanging out in their school’s band room and holds Craig in place with a hand wrapped around the back of his neck. They eagerly explore one another’s mouths, the occasional addition of teeth and tongue present as Craig gently rubs the small of Kyle’s back. He only pulls away to comment, “You are _very_ sweaty,”

“Shut up, Craig, Jesus tap dancing Christ,” the redhead urges, a small laugh escaping before Craig shuts himself up with another long kiss.


End file.
